1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing, more particularly to a swing having a seat unit with a backrest and a footrest movable relative to a seat frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional swing includes a seat unit and an upright support frame unit. The support frame unit has left and right support frames and a transverse rod fixed to top ends of the frames. The seat unit includes left and right armrest frames swingably connected to the transverse rod through suspending members, such as cords or chains. A seat frame is disposed between the left and right armrest frames, and is fixed to a backrest frame.
The object of this invention is to provide a swing that includes a seat unit having a tiltable backrest and a footrest movable relative to a seat frame.
According to the present invention, a swing includes a seat unit and a support unit. The seat unit includes: front and rear connecting rods extending in a longitudinal direction, two spaced apart armrest frames extending in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction, one of the armrest frames having an upper armrest part, and front and rear parts extending downwardly and respectively from two opposite ends of the upper armrest part and connected respectively to the front and rear connecting rods; first, second, third and fourth pivot pins; a seat frame disposed above the front connecting rod between the armrest frames and including a side part adjacent to said one of the armrest frames and having opposite front and rear ends; a backrest frame disposed rearwardly of the seat frame, extending in a direction transverse to the longitudinal and transverse directions, and including a side part having a lower end disposed below the seat frame, an upper end opposite to the lower end, and an intermediate portion pivoted to the rear end of the side part of the seat frame through the first pivot pin and to the rear part of said one of the armrest frames through the second pivot pin, which is disposed at an elevation above the first pivot pin and which is parallel to the first pivot pin, the backrest frame being rotatable about the first and second pivot pins between a normal position and a tilted position; a footrest frame disposed frontwardly of the seat frame and including a side part that has a front end and a rear end opposite to the front end of the footrest frame and pivoted to the front end of the side part of the seat frame through the third pivot pin, which is parallel to the first pivot pin, the footrest frame extending downwardly from the seat frame when the backrest frame is disposed at the normal position; an inclination-adjusting rod disposed below the seat frame, extending in the transverse direction, having a rear end pivoted to the rear end of the side part of the backrest frame through the fourth pivot pin, which is parallel to and which is disposed at an elevation below the first pivot pin, and a front end opposite to the rear end of the inclination-adjusting rod and pivoted to the side part of the footrest frame at a position between the front and rear ends of the side part of the footrest frame such that rearward rotation of the backrest frame about the first and second pivot pins from the normal position to the tilted position results in a forward movement of the inclination-adjusting rod, which, in turn, results in upward rotation of the footrest frame about the third pivot pin; and a position adjusting unit including a guiding member and a sliding member. The guiding member is secured to said one of the armrest frames and defines a rail extending in the transverse direction. The sliding member is connected securely to the side part of the seat frame and is mounted slidably on the rail so as to permit co-sliding movement of the sliding member and the seat frame along the rail. The position adjusting unit further includes a fastener for releasably fastening the sliding member to the rail so as to prevent sliding movement of the sliding member and the seat frame. The support unit includes an upright support frame having opposite top and bottom ends, and left and right suspending members respectively having upper ends connected swingably to the top end of the support frame, and lower ends connected swingably and respectively to the seat unit.